Something more than paranormal
by RachealRM
Summary: Lin and mai have an interesting adventure late at night...one shot


I do not own ghost hunt or any of the characters.

It was a particularly hot day, and mai was dying. She was yet again stuck between the quietest people in the world. In fact rocks would be better company then them, or mimes! She could deal with mimes! It was infuriating, was it Naru's lot in life to make her as uncomfortable as he possibly could? They were dressed in full garb as usual, while she was just sporting a particularly short mini, and a lower cut tank top.

Earlier naru told her to cover herself, but it was like 100 degrees out, no way, was she going to do that. Besides she was running a test, if you wanted to call it that. It was called lets-see-if-naru-is-a-hormonal-teen-or-if-he-is-a-block-of-ice experiment, actually yasu suggested it, and she wasn't going to lie, she was interested in the results herself.

So she had started wearing shorter and more revealing things, all week. But sadly naru wasn't phased at all, actually, it seemed lin was watching her more than normal. Which made her even more interested in the outcome now.

She actually never thought of lin in anyway besides as a co-worker, but since she noticed his side glances, she had been thinking more about how attractive he really was. The way his hair fell, and his rigid jaw line, made her wonder or think things she probably shouldn't, considering she is supposed to be all over her boss.

Turning to naru, she smirked before she started her rehearsed lines, "Ne Naru, I am bored may I turn on the radio?"

He shot her a cold look before he answered, "No."

"But I promise I won't sing! And I will behave on this case!" she put on her puppy dog eyes, hoping he would give in, or this would never work.

"I believe I already gave you an answer." he stated from behind his case file.

"No fair! Isn't that right Koujo-san?" she used his first name, with out his consent, and she hoped she wouldn't pay for that later.

He looked out of the corner of his eye with a slight shocked look, but quickly covered it back up, behind his wall. "I don't know what you mean, Taniyami-san."

"Mai, call me mai please?" she leaned towards him, slightly brushing her chest up against his arm.

A shiver went down his spine when she touched him like that, he found himself un able to speak, and just nodded in response. What was she doing? He noticed the outfits immediately, who couldn't, well maybe his idiot of a boss, but he was a grown man, with needs. It wasn't so hard to let his imagination wander, about the certain short haired girl who was currently pressed against his arm.

She leaned closer to him, which made it very hard to watch the road. "Say it," she whispered seductively in his ear, "My name, I want to hear you speak it..."

She wasn't sure where this side was coming from, but she had to say she liked it. She was tired of being treated like everyone's sister, she wanted to be treated like a woman, and a pretty one at that. Since Naru ignored her, she was going to get some attention one way or another, and lin would be a good catch.

"..." he couldn't answer, he never acted like this before. He usually was the one seducing the women, and he was always in control. When did she take his reins?

"Mai stop distracting the driver, we are almost there." come the stoic voice of the party ruiner.

"Sorry" she muttered, man now she would have to continue this later.

When she did get her chance it was already 3am. Yes she had to wait that long till naru went to bed, leaving lin, all alone. The others reactions where interesting when they saw her outfit earlier, to say the least. John almost had a heart attack, masako looked furious, ayako eyed her suspiciously, bou-san enjoyed it, she could tell, and yasu acted like nothing was new.

She snuck out of the room she was staying in, and made her way to the base. She had planned her outfit well, for tonight. She was wearing a black silky short lingerie, which had a dangerous v-neck line, and was practically backless.

She silently walked into the room, there he was as always, watching the monitors. She had made sure to avoid the camera's on her way here, so she could surprise him, or at least try. Sneaking up behind him, she wondered if his shiki would alert her presence to the Chinese man, if they did she would never know. She successfully made it all the way up, with his back to her still. 'Hmmmmm...' she thought.

She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, with one of her hands roaming in the southward direction. "You didn't say it earlier, you naughty boy." she whispered in his ear. His typing immediately stopped, he appeared some what nervous, which made her even more confident. Nipping on his ear, she whispered even more quietly, "Go on, I want to hear my name from your lips..." she then continued down his neck, with her gentle kisses.

"Mai, are you feeling alright? He removed her arms, and turned to look at her, which made even more nervous once he in took what she was wearing. She watched as his eyes roamed up and down her body, with almost a hungry expression, feeding off of this new information, she then straddled him on his chair.

"There you finally said my name, was it that hard?" she gave him an innocent look, as brushed her lips up against his throat. His hands were gripping the chair so hard, that they were turning white. "Why don't you loosten up a bit?"

In one fluid motion his tie was falling to the floor, he blinked, how was she that fast? "Mai, are you possessed?" that was the only reasonable explanation he could come up with in this situation.

A soft laugh came from the woman in his arms, "Koujo, how could you think that?" she looked up at him innocently, too innocent to be exact. She then pulled his lips down onto hers before he could register anything, he was shocked, which gave her the go ahead, and she slipped her tongue in.

This was too much for him, he had been deprived of situations like this for along time, because of naru.

His hands finally gave up and wandered onto her waist, pulling her closer. He wanted control, he was tired of having his hormones played around like that. Picking her up he moved them gracefully to the couch, and pushed her down, with him on top.

He continued to kiss her, upon hearing a moan from the girl, he then moved onto her neck. Which only earned him more mysterious sounds of pleasure. She arched her back, when he hit a particularly good spot behind her ear, smirking, he let his hands roam where they liked.

His shirt was now on the floor, and things seemed to get more heated. 'I wonder if she is going to remember this in the morning?' he thought randomly, 'did she drink to much sake at dinner?' Well whatever the case, it seemed she was going to keep him pre occupied for quite some time. His hand went up her dress which got him another gasp. 'Yes this was definitely more interesting than monitoring for ghost activity.'

The night was long, but entertaining, and the sun soon came into view. They were long finished and she had returned to her room, just as quietly as she left. He had already grabbed a shower, and headed back to base. Footsteps caught up with him, and he felt as familiar presence.

"How are you feeling Mai?" he asked quietly, whilst not looking at her.

"Okay I guess, I am sorry, I don't know what came over me last night.." she barely whispered back. He just slipped his hand in hers, and that was all the answer she needed. Once they returned to base, he was confronted by naru.

"Lin, did anything happen between 3 am – to say 5:30?" naru eyed the man suspicially.

"I am guessing you already looked at the tapes, why would you feel the need to ask me?" he answered back non chalontly.

"Because I believe we had substantial paranormal activity, and I want to know why you didn't wake me." he demanded, "When I told you specifically too."

"Ah, well you are right we did have a decent amount of activity last night, I just deemed that I was more than adequate to take care of it, myself"' he said with a small smirk in mai's direction, whom started blushing then. Everyone looked around wondering what exactly they seemed to be missing.


End file.
